Zoids: Chronicles of The Guardian Force
by Zidane Lightning Saix
Summary: First fic officially in Fanfiction.net - After the battle against Hills, the Guardian Force must face a new challenge. Updated to Ch. 5! Please, R&R and feel free to flame if necesary!
1. Reencouters and a long waited challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of it's characters  
Zoids Chronicles of the Guardian Force  
  
Episode 1: Reencouters and a long waited challenge  
It's been a while since the final battle against the Death Saurer, and a relative peace has settled on planet Zi. Without the shadow of Hills or Prözen, the Republic of Helic and the Empire of Gairos has been working to bring a mew era, in which the Zoids will not have to fight in war, but as the free beings they are. After a few encounters with some gangs of thieves, the Guardian Force, under the command of the Leutenant Van Freiheit gained control of the territory that was under Hills control when the thread of the Death Stinger was at hand.   
Two years later, Van is back on Window Colony, takeing a well deserve leave from all the job on Guardian Force. At his side, as always, Feene Syneline is takeing care of him. Altough they have been living together, Van haven't proposed to her, but both know that they shared not only a sense of friendsip, but love. Also, the organoid Zeke and the Blade Liger were resting after a series of battles.  
One day, two well known persons come to Van's house. One of them, with a propose.  
"Van, some friends of you have come to visit", Van's sister, Maria Freiheit, was welcoming the visitors.  
"Who are they, sis? At the time Van and Feene come to the door, they recognized the visitors. Both of them were Zoid Pilots, one of them dressed in black suits, and the other in a marine blue outfit. Behind them, two organoids stay still.  
"Raven! Ryss!" Feene said with a surprised face.  
"It's been a while, Van" Raven stated in an oddly calm attitude.  
"Yeah, since the battle against the Death Saurer" Van, still surprised to see his long time rival.  
"Why are you two here?  
"Raven wanted to talk to Van about a deed that both have to finish" Ryss  
"I see..." Feene answered, knowing what was that "deed" "In that case, let's leave them for a while, don't you think, Ryss?  
"Indeed"  
Raven and Van went to the outskirts of Window colony, and then, the explanations come...  
"What were you doing after the battle against Hills?"  
"Ryss and I decided to travel all over Zi to help the people who was still under the law of Hill's tropos and the remaining bandits. After a couple of months, we decided to surrender to the Imperial troops and attend trial for the destruction we caused when we were under Hill's and Prözen orders. Surprisingly, Colonel Schwaltz defend us saying that I was decieved by Prözen, and Ryss by Hills. After that, and with the testimony of the villagers we helped before, we were declared inocents."  
"A fair veredict, since you hepled us to defeat the Death Saurer", Van remembres that the Geno Breaker's Plasma Particle Breath destroyed the Death Saurer's shield.  
"Since the trial, Schwaltz reasigned us to the Imperial Army, as field leaders againsts thieves"  
"Schwaltz has always admired your skills as a Zoid pilot" Van interrupted Raven for an instant. "So, as I can see, you're now an Imperial Leutenant of Gairos, and also, Ryss has been at your side"  
Raven hesitated a while, and then he explained again.  
"She's a magnificent pilot and partner. Her skills with the Saber Tiger are unique. Not even Schwaltz beat her in combat"  
"And I suppose that she's more than a co-worker for you, isn't it? Van stated with a little malice. Surprisingly, Raven couldn't respond.  
"It's the same with Feene and I", replied Van, "We know how we feel for each other, and even if we don't talk about things as marriege, the time will come eventually"  
"I see..." Raven understood what the Guardian Force pilot wanted to say.  
"So, about this "deed" of yours, I think now is the perfect time to fulfill it" Van's eyes started to glow.  
"Let's see who's the best Zoid pilot of Zi, Van!" Raven's eyes were burning with the desire of combat.  
Later, in a special ground that Van designed to sep his training with his Zoid, the Blade Liger and the Geno Breaker were ready to engage in battle. Zeke and Shadow were waiting his master's orders.  
"I'll go with everything I got, Raven"  
"That's my line, Van"  
A moment of silence stood in the field.  
"Let's go,Zeke!"  
"Shadow"  
As the organoids fused, the roar of the Liger and the Geno type broke the silence. At the distance, Ryss and Feene, with Ryss's Saber Tiger hear the battle.  
"It has begun"  
"Van..."  
With all it's might, both Zoids strike at each other. No restrictions, with live ammunition. Both pilots giving his 100% to show the other that he's the best. The Blade Liger's speed against the heavy firepower of the Geno Breaker, except for the Plasma Particle Breath.  
"His skill has improved! He's far superior to the pilot that helped me to defeat Hills" Van tought as the Blade Wing missed his mark.  
"His refexes are impresive. The Blade Liger is much faster than the last time we fight each other!" Raven said to himself as the Breaker's Pulse Cannons couldn't hit Van's Zoid.  
In an instant, the two Zoids charged against each other with their shields up. After a few seconds, they separated, both Zoids with little to zero damage. As they see each other, a simple tought crossed the mind of the Zoid pilots.  
"I want to beat him!"  
But before they knew it, the field was filled with audience. The villagers of Window colony heared the noise of the battle, and guieded by Ryss's Saber Tiger, they gathered in the arena, cheering for both Zoids and their pilots.  
"Feels good, isn't it, Raven?"  
"Yeah! Let's give them the show of their lives!"  
But as the pilots started once again, multiple explosions were heared on the colony perimeter.  
"What the...?" Van said, as the explosions ravaged his hometown. 


	2. A New Asignment

Some points that I forgot to write in the first entry:  
First of all, since I've been living in no-english countries for a while,  
my write is a little rusty, I apologise for the inconvenient.  
I wrote a couple of non-published fanfics in the past, but recently   
a friend of mine talk about Fanfiction.com and I decided to came back   
from retirement and give a try.   
  
Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Zoids or any of it's characters  
  
Episode 2: A New Asignment  
  
Dashing at top speed, Van and Raven cross the field to find out who was  
attacking Window Colony. "Ryss, help Feene and evacuate all villagers atonce! We'll take care of the attackers", Raven radioed his partner in haste."We are at ir, Raven", The blue haired women said as she and Feene use Ryss's Saber Tiger to guide the civilians out of danger.   
Meanwhile, Van and Raven get closer to the colony. "Any ideas about this attack?" Raven question Van as he positioned his Geno Breaker side to side with the Blade Liger. "I don't know, but maybe they want to get his hands on Zeke or the Blade Liger" Van was worried because after Hill's defeat, many people wanted the power that he left behind: the organoid Ambient, who was seen after the battle against the Death Saurer. "If that's the case, let's play 'Hit and Run' with them" "Copy that Raven,good idea" Van speed up his Liger and went right in front of the attack point. Straight ahead he saw a group of Guysacks and Rev Rapters, all of them Slippers. With great skills, he managed to take down a couple of them only with the Liger's claws."If you want me, you'll got to catch me!" As Van started to run away, the Slippers   
followed. After a short run to the outskirts of Window Colony, Raven was waiting with the Geno Saurer's Plasma Particle Breath charged. "Ready when you make the call, Van" "Wait until I passed the rift". As the Blade Liger cleared the checkpoint, Raven opened fire, turning all the Slippers to ashes. Seconds later, both pilots reunited in the firing point. "Good job, a perfect shot, Raven" "It was easy, thanks  
to your guiadance". As the Zoid warriors congratulated each other, they didn't notice that a Stealth Viper had a lock on on them. Then, an explosion warned the pilots, as they saw the Viper fall. "Where did that come from", a surprised Van asked. "I belive that two angels dressed in stripes were guarding us", Raven answered as he saw the  
blue Saber Tiger standing close to it's target. "What will the guys do without us?" Ryss asked with a sigh. "Thtat was not very kind of you, give them some credit" Feene replied to the more experienced femeale pilot.  
  
Close to the Rare Heartz Valley, a cloaked human figure stand to the place where the ancient Zoidan Capital rise 2 years ago. "It was here... to close...", The shadow remark as it continues his walk. "The time will come... very soon..."  
  
Window Colony wasn't very damaged, and the villagers were reconstructing it as fast as they could. Back on his house, Van and the others open a comm-link channel with Leutenant Thomas Richard Schwaltz from the Guardian Force to get some answers. "Attacks all over known terrytory?", Van ask his long time Guardian Force partner. When Van defeated the Death Saurer, he was promoted to Leutenant and field leader of the Guardian Force. Thomas accepted it with dignity, since he knows that Van is far the best pilot of Zi. "That's right", Thomas face was calmly as he inform the Zoid Warriors. "Military bases from both Helik and Gairos has been attacked by hundred of Zoids. But the strange thing is that this Zoids didn't have a pilot. The attacks were well made, they were targeting secret emplacements and Zoid developing fields", "Could be a traitor in the miliraty?" Raven inquires as he knows that there still people who believes in Prözen ideals. "We've  
double check all personnel in the Republic and the Empire... nothing came out" Astonishment could be seen on the Zoid Warriors faces as Thomas ended the report. "General Harmann is on standing by to a full scale operation, and Emperor Rudolph is willing to mobilize all the Gairos army, but we need proof that this attacks are provoked, that is where you enter, Van" The Blade Liger pilot seemed to understand the situation. "We're going to brush the land and search for clues, isn't it?" "Harmann and Emperor Rudolph have faith in Feene and you"  
Thomas, still feeling something to the young Zoidian, ended the quote. "If that's the case, I need a couple of favors to ask", "You tell me", Thomas was expecting something like that from Van. "First, I need that Raven and Ryss were transfered to the Guardian Force" As Van stated that, Raven and Ryss were surprised to hear that, "No problem", Thomas acceded way to easy, "And I also need to recruit a couple of friends" Thomas listened as he know damm well who he was talking about. "Moon Bay is somewhere in the Wastelands, as for Irvine, just follow the trace of the only Lightning Saix that run on Zi", "Thanks a lot Thomas, we'll meet soon" before Van turn down the screen, Thomas speak one last time "Take care of Miss Feene", "Van, why did you...?" Raven asked confused, "Ryss and you are the best pilots that I know beside the ones of the Guardian Force. I feel safer to have you two on muy side for this task" Raven saw truth on Van's words and face, "It will be a honor to fight alongside with you, fiend" Van tend his hand, and Raven understand, "I apreciate that, my fiend".  
  
After a while, the Blade Liger and the Geno Breaker were refited, and were ready to leave. "Take care, Van. You don't know to expect this time" Van's sister, Maria, was still against this new mission, but she knows that Van will go anyways, just as their father, Major Dan Freiheit, give all his might to protect the ones he cared. "Don't worry sis'. Well, see you". With haste, Van boarded the Blade Liger, as Feene was waiting for him in the Liger's cockpit. "You sure of this, Van?" Feene ask the young pilot. "The Zoids will have no peace, until we discover what is going on. Besides, if we are the targets, It's my duty to protects you, now and forever" Van's answer eased the young Zoidian as she softly said "Van..." "Are you Ready Raven? Ryss?" "Just waiting  
your mark" the black suited pilot answered as he saw his partner Zoid at his side.  
"Guardian Force, let's go" At Van's cry, the Blade Liger, the Geno Breaker and the Saber Tiger started to run, and a new adventure was waiting for them. 


	3. Dealing Back

Thanks for the support. Some pointes before starting:  
About the names, all of them are from the original Zoid story.  
I choose Gairos for the term "Gaia", which is related with the Earth itself, and  
since the original Empire was made by the humans that come to Zi, I felt as it.  
In the case of the ranks in the Guardian Force, they have their own way of doing things.  
I don't think that after knock down the Death Saurer, Van stayed as a subordinated, but a leader  
and mentor of new Zoid Pilots. From the original database of Zoids, Van was an Ensign before  
the formation of the Guardian Force.  
Maybe I re-rated this fic... maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids (even if I want to)  
  
Chapter 3: Dealing back...  
  
It's been two weeks since Van, Feene, Raven and Ryss left Window Colony, searching not only for any clues that lead to the responsible of the sudden attacks on the military bases on Gairos and Helic, but some trace of their long gone friends Moon Bay and Irvine.  
  
"Any idea were are we going to, Van?" Raven asked, still trying to adapt himself as a member of the Guardian Force, in other words, no more "shoot first an then asking questions".  
  
"An old man in the town we just passed said that a lively woman in a Gustav with a white armor plate painted was asking for some dealer three days ago. She can't be far away, specially with a Gustav"  
Van asked as he remember some of the moments that Feene, Irvine and he shared with the Transporter of the Wasteland.  
  
"The only thing on this road is a small town at 30Km of our actual position, the rest of the terrain is just plain deserts" Ryss confirmed the information with the navcom of her Saber Tiger.  
  
"You think that she's in danger" Feene, sitting in the back of the Liger's cockpit asked Van.  
  
"Knowing Moon Bay, if the deal she wanted backfire, they got her. If that's the case, our it's going to be much more difficult." Van seems to be a little serious, and Feene started to worry.  
  
"How come?" Raven wanted to know Van's plan  
  
"Guardian Force pilots arn't very apreciated for the kind of people Moon Bay deals. Thieves, parts trafficants... almost all kind of villany you can find on Zi, and worst of all, the city that Ryss just remarked is the center of that kind of deals" Van stated, knowing too well how she likes to get in trouble for a single discount.  
  
"If that's the case, then Ryss and I can take care..." If it was a job for a rouge, then Raven was the man to do it, and he could needed his partner's help.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm picking multiple heat sources a couple of clicks ahead. Most of them are from energy wepons" Raven break the conversation.  
  
"Let's make haste, Van. I've got a bad feeling about this, and if I'm right..." As always, Feene looking at the wost scnario possible.  
  
"I know, and you almost always right. Raven, Ryss, full speed ahead and get ready for combat" Van stated, as he step in the accelerator of the Blade Liger.  
  
"Understood" Both pilots respond at once.  
  
With haste, the Blade Liger, the Geno Breaker and the Saber Tiger arrived at the source of the heat signal. A single Gustav vas being pounded by a Dark Horn, a dark Command Wolf and a Molgas.  
  
"It's her! OK people, catch your partner and let's dance! Van shouted as the three Zoids charged. Inside the Gustav, Moon Bay shirek to her pursuers.  
  
"When are you going to leave me alone? Why this always happens to me?" yelled a very angry Moon Bay as the Gustav armor reach critical mass. "I guess this is it..." she seem to accept being killed.  
  
"Hold on, girl. Here comes the cavalry" Moon Bay hear a voice she hasn't heared in years.  
  
Van, Raven and Ryss jumped from the front of the Gustav, surprising the enemy Zoids. With an incredible accuracy, Raven shot down the Redler with a single shot. Meanwhile, Ryss just kicked the Molgas to freeze it's combat sistems, and Van deployed the Liger's Blade Wing to attack the Dark Horn. At max speed, the lion type Zoid sliced the dinosaur heavy type Zoid. "It was a good warming battle", Van said to himself.  
After a brief moment, the Guardian Force pilots reached the Gustav.  
  
"May the heaven's be blessed! Van, Feene, It's been a while! Moon Bay dashed to meet his friends.  
  
"What's up, Moon Bay? Running away from a boyfriend? With a grin, Van quiestioned her.  
  
"Very funny, kid! But, it's a surprise to see you two with Raven and Ryss" A little bit scared of the Geno Breaker presence, Moon Bay wanted some answers.  
  
"Later, first of all, I vant to know why those Zoids don't have a pilot, and why were you running from them"  
  
"Always to the point, isn't it? Well is a long story..." Moon Bay explained, "It started two days ago, when I got an unknown message about a parts deal in the next city. With the chance of gaining a BIG refund after a couple of disasters, I try to contact with the source of the message, but instead, I ended in the middle of some black market network"  
  
"A network?" Raven asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, a full network of Zoid parts traffic. When I try to find out who was behind it, let's say I ruined it all, and the next thing I was doing was running on my Gustav."  
  
"And I can see that this parts are the "ruined it all" part of your story, isn't it? After checking the Gustav, Ryss founded lots of Zoid parts in secret compartments inside the container.  
  
"Hey! That's not your property! That's why I want to know why are Raven and Ryss with you two" Moon Bay wanted a straight answer form Van or Feene.  
  
"They are now part of the Guardian Force. And so you too" Van was straight enough to dazzle Moon Bay's head.  
  
"Them?! Part of the Guardian Force?! And why did I do to be part of the Guardian Force?!"  
  
"I'll explain it all later, but I can assure you that maybe, you can be reinstated as pilot of "your" Ultrasaurus for an special task. A well pay task, if you want me to told you" Van vas TOO convincing, as he saw Moon Bay's eyes glowing.  
  
"Excelent! Where do I sign?"  
  
"First of all, let's pay a visit to your "friends" on that town"  
  
Using Raven's style, the Guardian Force pilots entered the town at full scale operation expecting resistance, but only two Godos and a Cannon Torroise standed against them. Witout much effort, using the medium laser guns of his companion, Raven alone defeated the three enemy Zoids. But when Van and the rest arrived at the site Moon Bay signed, the dealers were shot. Only one remained, badly wounded.  
  
"Who did this? Why I was summoned here for? Answer!" Once again, Moon Bay wanted an answer.  
  
"A... dark hooded... man... he took all the Zoid control chips we got... seemed like..." he said no more, as he expired.  
  
"One more mistery to our quest" Feene said, standing alongside with Van.  
  
"Van, Raven, Feene! Come and see this!" Ryss shouted from the other side of the room.  
  
"Zoid Cores... artificially altered" remembering how the Geno Saurer born, Raven stated.  
  
One our later, after searching everywhere and filling Moon Bay with the details of the operation, the party was ready to leave.  
  
"How about it, Moon Bay? Are you joining us?" Feene asked with his happy-go-round attitude to her friend.  
  
"Well, a new adventure, money from the government, and the chance to see once again "my" Ultrasaurus... It's not a bad idea, but I need to get the idea of traveling with those two" Greedy, but still cautious about Raven and Ryss, Moon Bay seemed to accept the offer.  
  
"Times changes, Moon Bay." In a friendly attitude, Ryss tend her hand to the Transporter of the Wasteland.  
Moon Bay hesitated, but finally she shake hands with her.  
  
"Where to next, Van?" Raven was ready to go.  
  
"Any Idea were to search for Irvine, Moon Bay?  
  
"Let's try north. Someone told me that a Zoid, black as the night and fast as a thunderbolt, stormed in the zone of Mount Iselina"  
  
"In that case, let's visit Rosa. Guardian Force, full speed ahead!  
  
Now with Moon Bay's Gustav inside the formation, Van and the rest leave behind the city of dealing, hoping to find more clues about the man they have been told. 


	4. Mountain Run

Finally I've got the time to update. Before you start to read, I'm using part of the original time line of Zoids (mostly of the games), so don't be surprised if you see a Liger Zero or any of the Zoids seen on Shin Seiki Zero.  
: Character Thinking (at least for now)  
*: Explanation of certain things  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, but I wish I could own Ryss...  
  
Episode 4: Mountain Run  
  
Log entry: Zoid Age of Chaos 2005.152, Guardian Force Science officer Feene Syneline: "After finding Moon Bay, we're headed for Mount Iselina, searching for the whereabouts of Irvine and his Lightning Saix. Since we're using the Gustav's transport platform, Van has put himself in front of it in case of any frontal attacks. At the same time, defending the rear, Raven has pace his Geno Breaker facing off the Gustav, in a turret-like standing. As to now, we've been on the route for a week, and there's no sign of any rebel attacks or sleeper   
Zoids attacking bases or supplies routes. I'm starting to wonder if this attacks are really planned by someone that has links or any other knowledge about the Empire or the Republic forces, or can it be that…"  
  
Feene didn't have time to finish the quote, as the Gustav suddenly stopped.  
  
"Damn, not again! This road is going to tear apart my poor Gustav!" Moon Bay's shriek was so loud that it wake up Ryss, who was sleeping on the back seat.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're stuck… again" Feene sigh as this was the fifth time the Gustav was stuck in the mountain's road.  
  
"Van, do you read me! If we continue like this, we won't be able to reach the village today" Moon Bay know the danger of wandering inside Mount Iselina's fog, a danger well known by Van.  
  
"I know. Raven, we have no choice but to push up the Gustav the rest of the road, otherwise we'll be lost in the fog for at least a day"  
  
"Copy that, but we need to have some defense just in case of any encounters. Maybe Ryss's Saber Tiger can help us scouting the route ahead" Raven was ahead of Van in terms of strategy, knowing that with a marked route, any countermeasure can be used in case of an enemy attack.  
  
"Good idea, the Saber Tiger speed have the edge in a path like this. Ryss!"  
  
"Feene and I are ahead of you boys, we're ready to start" As Ryss finish the chat, she activate the Tiger.  
  
"Just be careful, Ryss. We don't know what we can find in this mountain" Raven unusual behaving was adverted by a surprised Van.  
  
"Yes mom!" As the girls start the patrol route, Raven was sighing about Ryss attitude.  
  
"Don't overdo it. You know that Ryss can take care of herself"  
  
"I already know that, is just that…" Raven stood still for a second "I don't know Van, maybe I'm being too overprotective about Ryss sometimes"  
  
"You overprotective? That's a new for the book" At Van's cocky remark, Raven almost push the firing button over the Blade Liger, but a second thought –about the benefits of continuing on the Guardian Force, of course- stopped him. As the pilots continue to push the Gustav, a comm. link from the Saber Tiger just came in.  
  
"We found a clear path ahead, the village is only an hour form our current position"  
  
"Roger that, we're on our way"  
  
An hour later, the five pilots entered the village. Since it was decimated during the attack of the Death Stinger, it look different, even more beautiful than the last time Van and Feene were there. Rosa, Viola's sister stepped ahead to greet the pilots.  
  
"Van, Feene! Long time no see!"  
  
"Yo, Rosa…"  
  
"Freeze you all!" Van's greeting vas suddenly cut as he heard the sound of a gun's lock.  
  
"We're not playing along! Another warning voice startled the pilots.  
  
I know those voices It's been a long, but Van recognize the voice of whoever were pointing them. "We're not trespassing property, but maybe a couple of guys of Gairos Imperial Guard may want to know about this misunderstanding"  
  
"Are you sure you want to tell them?"  
  
"That depends on the honor you still have… as former members of the Alcavaledo Dessert Gang" Van finished as he turn to see Jarro and Bull.  
  
"Damn! How did he…?" Jarro looked puzzled at Bull "I told you that he will recognize our voices, you dumb!"  
  
"Even the devil didn't have that much luck" Moon Bay was surprised to see after so much time and still alive both renegade pilots.  
  
"They helped us to rebuild the village" Maria nodded   
  
"It's our own way to thank Rosso and Viola after everything they did for us"  
  
But other eyes were watching the reunion. Fiend eyes that were following the Guardian Force for a while, and after tracking them to Mount Iselina, reported back to their boss.  
  
"We have them at Iselina"  
  
"Make sure that they don't leave the mountain alive" A dark voice sounded form the comm. Device.  
  
"Acknowledge" answer one of the guys. In a distant part of the continent, a dark hooded figure was waiting on a hidden facility, for something to awaken… something hideous.  
  
"Soon, very soon… the time for the resurrection is close, an then, Zi will turn into ashes" As he finished to talk, a red glow landed to his feet. Growling loud, a red organoid seemed to agreed. "And you will be the key for everything, Ambient"  
  
Back on Iselina, Van and the others wanted to know if Irvine were on close, but...  
  
"Gone a month ago?" Moon Bay's scream could've been heard in the Imperial capital city of Valhalla.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Lightning Saix only took some supplies and left as fast as it come. It seemed that Irvine-san was in a hurry" As Rosa stated, Raven sigh in disbelieve.  
  
"Any ideas now Moon Bay?" With a smirk, Van asked Moon Bay who was in shock as her information was inaccurate. Suddenly, the three organoids started to growl as they sensed something.   
  
"What is it, Specular?" At Ryss's question, the blue organoid pointed at the sky. "Something is coming"  
  
In the sky, a modified Pteras started a dive into the village.  
  
"Everybody take cover!" At Van's alert call, the Pteras fire a round at the group. Moon Bay was fastest than the others, hopping into her Gustav and activating the newly installed plasma shield system and repelling the blast of the unusual beam weapon of the Pteras.   
Jarro and Bull got their Zoids and were standing against the attacker.  
  
"What's going on with that Pteras? I've never saw a configuration like that!"  
  
"Forget about it, let's cover Van and company until they get to their Zoids"  
  
Unfortunately, the Pteras wasn't the only enemy Zoid. Attacking from behind, a Stealth Viper knocked out of commission both Molgas. At that moment, Van vas already on the Blade Liger's cockpit.  
  
"We have to draw them into the mountain path! Is the only way to save the village!"  
  
A second attack of the Pteras were aimed to Ryss and her Saber Tiger, but Raven got to her first, saving his partner, but the Saber Tiger was damaged.  
  
"My Saber Tiger! And I've just tune it an hour ago" Ryss, ironically said as she saw a couple of holes on the Tiger's side armor.  
  
"Stay here with Moon Bay and Feene. Van and I will take them out"  
As soon as Raven got into the cockpit, the Liger and the Geno Breaker run out inside Mount Iselina. The problem is that the attackers were expecting that move.  
  
"They're run inside the mountain path"  
  
"Just as we planned" The pilot of the Viper signaled the Pteras, and they followed the Guardian Force pilots. Inside the mountain road, Van try to make a strategy against this sudden enemies.  
  
"Raven, we have to use the infrared in this fog. We'll follow the thermal signal of the Pteras and the Viper and take them out"  
  
"Van, the I.R. is not picking the enemy Zoids"   
  
"Fools, this Pteras Striker and that Stealth Viper have the 3S technology. They don't have a thermal signature. But since your Zoids are completely visible, you are doomed"  
  
The Liger and the Geno Breaker were receiving a heavy pounding. Suddenly, an energy beam disrupted the enemy attack. As Van and Raven looked who did that, they saw the shape of a Godos.  
  
"Maria?" Van shouted as he recognized her at the Godos cockpit.  
  
"There's only a way to stop them, we need to run in every cleavage of this mountain. Follow my thermal signal, I'll guide you"  
  
"But the Godos is too slow for that"  
  
"Not this Godos" Then, the Godos start to change his shape. The body fall to the front, as the legs shifted to the middle half of it to gain balance, and It's cannons take position on the back. Van an Raven looked astonished to the running form of the Godos.  
  
*AN: I'm not making this out. Actually the Godos can do this, or at least I've seen a Godos in a high speed mode. It looks like a Jurassic Park's Gallimus type dinosaur.  
  
"Let's go" Maria started a suicide fast run into the close walls of the mountain. Van and Raven followed her and so the enemy pilots, but the speed of the three ahead were faster.  
  
"Van, you and Maria-san keep going! I'll take care of that Pteras" Raven change course into a dead end and stood still until he heard the engine of the Pteras. The enemy pilot saw through the I.R. tracking system that a huge amount of heat was generating from the Geno   
Breaker.  
  
"He'll try to blast me with his Plasma Particle Cannon, but is too late now" The Pteras fire a volley that hit directly the Geno Breaker. The I.R. system displayed a bigger heat on the zone.  
  
"That's all for the Geno Breaker…" Too late for the flyer. The Geno Breaker jump out of the fog and with it's grappler arms, cut both wings of the Pteras. Raven let a grin escape from his face. On the other side of the mountain, Van and Maria continue their run.  
  
"The valley widens ahead, but the fog is even more thick in there"  
  
"Much better. I have an idea" As they enter the wide area, the Blade Liger took another path. Moments later, the Stealth Viper enter the zone.  
  
"Is no use to hide, Van Freiheit! The heat of your Zoid will betray you" But the I.R. tracking system of the Viper signaled multiple Liger readings. Soon, the Viper was surrounded by a full squad of Ligers.  
  
"Your trick with the cooling system will not work this time. I can see your moves" The Viper shot a couple of rounds at one of the Ligers, and it hit the Blade Liger's shield. "Even your shield won't save you"  
  
"I don't need to attack you" As Van was mocking the pilot, the Viper took 4 hits from the side and fall with it's command system freeze. Appearing from the fog, Maria's Godos, now on his standard form stood on her target. "Let the one that knows about this place take care of the problem" Van ended the previous quote. Back in the village, both enemy pilots were interrogated, but…  
  
"Is no use. Even with the mini-double-sworders, they don't know who gave them the orders" Ryss said as her mind-control Zoids leave the prisoners. "Can I use them now for shooting practice?" Prisoners or not, Ryss want them pay for the damage on her Saber Tiger, but Raven stopped her.  
  
"Let Van do this on his way. Remember, we still need to learn about the ways of the Guardian Force" At the time Raven scolded Ryss, Van recieved a comm.link from Thomas.  
  
"Near the Republic's capital?"  
  
"Yes, the report says that a fast black Zoid appear last night there and save a trade convoy. It could have been Irvine. Anyways, since the enemy attacks have decreased, I'm going to be sent to the field again, so I'll meet you all in New Helic City"  
  
"Nice rendezvous point you pick… Anyways, we'll go there ASAP. Van, out. Thomas said that someone saw a Zoid similar to the Lightning Saix near New Helic City. We'll meet with him there"  
  
"Seem's that my little brother is taking this mission personally" An evil smirk on Ryss's face was pretty noticed by a startled Feene.  
  
"Little brother?" A confused Moon Bay asked about that startement.  
  
"I'll told you later"  
  
"We'll take care of this guys until the military arrive" Jarro and Bull guarded the enemy pilots, but since Maria was with them, they will not hurt them… much.  
  
"Give our regards to my sister and Rosso"  
  
"We'll do. 'Till next time, my friends. Moon Bay, let's go!"  
  
At Van's order, the Guardian Force pilots went again on the road, now heading for New Helic City, and a new adventure. 


	5. Seeing the Enemy

First of all, sorry for the late updated, but my life has become a mess in the last days. I planned to update at least an episode per month. Also, I've got 2 other projects on stand by: Makoto Shinkai's Hoshi no Koe – The Voice of a Distant Star (a beautiful story, excellent mecha designs and an astounding work for an independent anime maker) and Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (an EXCELENT series, I recommend you all to see it)  
  
And now the greetings for the ones that make their reviews:  
  
a-leng: Thanks for the support  
Maelquin: Yes, I know It's gonna be epidodic, but that's the way the original series was, so I'm continuing with that line.  
Tremor3258: That's why I'm using japanese, spanish and english terms. Sounds a little confusing, but that's better for me.  
If anyone want to fame me, don't hesitate. That's what make all of us better writers in the end.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, even If I wanted to make an harem with all the girls of it.  
Episode 5: Seeing the Enemy  
  
Log entry: Zoid Age of Chaos 2005.160, Guardian Force Field Commander, Lieutenant Van Freiheit: "It's been a little more of a week since the enemy ambush at Mount Iselina. Following a trace found by Lieutenant Thomas Richard Schwaltz, we're heading for New Helic City, still on the search for Irvine and the Lightning Saix. What bothers me is that after the attack on Iselina, the road has been quite peaceful, without any signs of bandits, enemies, or anything that could give us a clue of what is happening around all the colonized territory of Zi. Both Raven and I have a feeling that something big is going to happen, a feeling even more powerful and frightening than the one we feel when the Death Saurer try to destroy everything, but now, is just a matter of wait and see"  
  
At 2 hour distance from New Helic City, and still on patrol formation –ahead of Moon Bay's Gustav–, Van still wonder why Raven is resting un in the Geno Breaker's cockpit instead than doing it inside the Gustav with Ryss, who is also sleeping. After chatting with his former rival several days before, Van wanted to know the real reason why Raven is avoiding any personal or intimate relationship with his partner, and open a private channel to the Geno Breaker, waking up the black dressed pilot.  
  
"I still don't get you at all, Raven. You worry about Ryss, you want to be with her, and all you do is lock yourself inside the cockpit" Raven's face don't even change a bit to Van statement, something that was very usual on Raven at the time he was trying to take out Van.  
  
"I just need time… that's all" Was the only thing that Raven said, and then he cut off the comm. Link.  
  
"The same attitude that I has with Feene during the incident with Hills. Well, maybe he's right… maybe" Van's thoughts were cut by a message from Feene.  
  
"We are approaching to the Joint Base, in the outskirts of New Helic City"  
  
"Roger. At least we can stay put for a while without worry about phantom enemy encounters" Van know that he need to left behind for now any personal desire, at least until Irvine was found.  
  
Joint Base was the first fortress administrated by both Gairos and Helic as a front line point of defense for the Republic's capital city after the attack of the Death Stinger. Since Valhalla, the capital city of Gairos, was on the northern continent, it requires little defense, that's why emperor Rudolph sent a third of the empire army to protect New Helic City.  
Once Van and the others placed their Zoids on the hangar, went to the command center to meet with Schwaltz, but instead, they found the wrong one.  
  
"It's been a while, Lieutenant Freiheit" With a calm voice, the most honorable Zoid warrior in all planet Zi greet the Great Hero of Zi.  
  
"Colonel Schwaltz! What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Thomas disappear a couple of days ago, and no one knows what did happens" Although being brothers, Colonel Karl Lichen Schwaltz's face was more worried about the disappearing of a soldier of the Imperial Army of Gairos than one of his own blood.  
  
"Any trace of the Dibison?" As always, Ryss bring out the logic first.  
  
"No. The only clue is that he was checking the construction site on the farthest part of New Helic City on the north for any clue about the dark Zoids reported in the city." Looking at the mission's log, the Colonel show the base status to the Guardian Force members.  
  
"Any word form President Cramford or the Republic Army?" Feene's thoughts went to call the Republic Help for help, since this was It's ground  
  
"Even they are astonished about this. It's like Thomas simply vanished" C  
  
"Looks like the fool get himself in something bigger than his ego" Knowing Thomas attitude, Moon Bay don't hesitate about reminding the way of act of the Dibison pilot.  
  
"Could be, but we need to find that fool anyways" Ryss let a sigh out after realizing that she need to help to bring him, even if she like didn't like the idea.  
  
"Since our Zoids are being refitted, we'll go first with President Cramford for the details" Van know about the need for their Zoids to be repaired and have the organoids resting and recovering after the previous engagements with enemy forces.  
  
"General Harman is checking Dragon Head Fortress on Red River, so don't expect much help from the Republic Army. Stay on touch. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this" The 'Unstoppable Duo', name which Rob Harman and Karl Lichen Schwaltz were on command of the Joint Base, and that was the principal reason why the city hasn't received any attack.  
  
Minutes later, the whole group were standing besides president Theresa Cramford, but the news weren't as good as the ones that the Colonel had.  
  
"I've sent multiple search parties, but none have found any trace of Lieutenant Schwaltz or the Dibison. The only possibility you all have now is to check the construction area, but I don't think that you can find anything new" As always, President Cramford's speech was simple but direct.  
  
"Is our only shot, we got to do it anyways" Even with the odds against him, Van still want to search his missing comrade. Then, he turns to speak with Moon Bay. "Moon Bay, get back to the base. Stand by at any transmission from Thomas and help with the refitting of our Zoids"  
  
"Got it" Moon Bay accepted without questioning. Grabbing a jeep, Van, Feene, Ryss and Raven arrive to the south construction area. A couple hours later, Feene accidentally stumbles with something metallic on the ground. After unburying it, she make the call for the rest. "Van! Here!"  
  
The rest of the Guardian Force speed up, and found Feene holding a retractile Zoid frame. Van recognized it instantly.  
  
"This is… Big's control unit" V  
  
"Thomas won't throw away Big, unless something really bad happens" F  
  
"At least, we can trace the Dibison signal using it" R  
  
With Big's help, the 4 pilots follow the trace to an abandoned warehouse. Using the upper shelter to get into the structure, they not only found the Dibison, but tons of Zoid parts, weapons, and control systems. From were they were, junk hunters could be on sight, preparing to dissemble Thomas's Zoid.  
  
"At least we know what happen to Thomas" V  
  
"Not only that, Van. Look that" At Feene's pointing, everybody saw a shackled Thomas near the rear left leg of his Dibison.  
  
"Well, well… Seems that Thomas found something else here…" R  
  
"You think you can handle those Junkers?" V to R  
  
"Just look" Raven said with a cocky grin.  
  
"You two stay here" Ryss and Feene nod at Van's statement, but both girls weren't satisfied with stay on the back row.  
  
As they approach to the junk hunters, Van took his Metal Gauntlet (AN: I don't know how the it's called, so I'm making this) to engage in close combat. At the same time, Raven took a sword from within his cape.  
  
"Where did you get that thing?" Van asked, surprised to saw Raven with that.  
  
"Later, first comes this" Van agreed at Raven statement. With speed and stealth, both pilots took on a couple of Junkers before making themselves visible to them.  
  
"We are from the Guardian Force! Surrender at once!" At Van's yell, the Junkers jump to attack them, only to be knocked out by Van's Metal Gauntlet and the hilt of Raven's sword. One of the junk hunters try to ambush both pilots from behind, but the only thing he found was Feene with a frying pan on hands. Seconds later, a loud bang was heard in the whole were house. (AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist)  
  
"Were did she found that? But anyways, that's got to hurt" With a face of pain and surprise, Ryss look at the poor Junker after the impact. Meanwhile, Feene got to Thomas and helped him.  
  
"Feene-dono, glad this eyes of mine that could see you again" With a relieved sigh, Thomas thanks the help of Feene. At the other side, Van and Raven were under control.  
  
"Who's the boss in here?" As Van requested the main head of the group, a tall mid-age blonde guy step forward to the Guardian Force pilot.  
  
"I'm David Cloud, leader of the Junk Hunter Guild. I know you; the great hero of Zi, Van Freiheit. We are not thieves if that's what you want to know. We're doing this by request"  
  
"Who did make the request? Maybe we can come to terms" The idea to use Moon Bay for negotiations jumped into Van's mind.  
  
"Like setting a trap for whom made the deal with us?" Instantly, David saw the possibility of a better business.  
  
"A friend of mine can change your mind. And believe me, she can be very convincing"  
  
David Cloud know dammed about Van and the Guardian Force deals, and accepted the deal. Hours later, in the outskirts of the city, in the chosen place for the delivery of parts, weapons, and nav systems, the Junkers were waiting for the one that contacted them. After a while, a Stealth Storm Sworder appears and landed in the zone. From it's cockpit came out a man covered in black robes, who approaches Cloud.  
  
"You have the package?"  
  
"All is in the crate. Oh yeah, and I add an extra bonus"  
  
At David's remark, the Guardian Force Zoids, hidden in a safe distance and refitted, jump into action.  
  
"The game is over! Surrender at once" Thomas, wanting payback, was the first to speak.  
  
"The mighty Guardian Force… It's a pity, but you're the ones that will be surprised" And then, a red flash appears from nowhere, blinding Van and company and allowing the mysterious man to return to his 3S.  
  
"That's Ambient!" Ryss recognized at the first glance Hiltz's organoid.  
  
"Remember this Van Freiheit. My name is Garax, and the end of Zi is near" Helped by Ambient's force, the 3S boost up and take the skies. Van and the others try to follow it, but a wing of Sinkers appeared and engage the Guardian Force pilots.  
  
"I'd like to stay and play, but I had things to do before killing you all. Till' next time, fools!" Garax seize the moment to grab the crate that the Junkers left and flee.  
  
Even with a superior firepower, battling against air units was difficult and the Blade Liger, the Dibison, the Geno Breaker and the Saber Tiger were receiving a pounding. Suddenly, from the blue skies, two Storm Sworders and a tiny and unknown green Zoid appeared, shooting down a couple of sinkers.  
  
Rosso: "Appearing form the blue skies, we are the fighting Barons of Wings"  
  
Rudolph: "The Sword of Justice for all free Zi" Rudolph  
  
Viola: "If you're not afraid of Storm Sworder, then come and challenge us"   
  
With swift moves, Rosso, Viola and Rudolph change the tide and now the Guardian Force had the advantage.  
  
"This guys always appear at the best moment" Raven was still struggling on land, but he take a time to saw the movements of the air Zoids.  
  
"And I like their new motto" Ryss finish Raven's quote.  
  
"My friends, let's finish this party" At Van's remark, and with the help of the Megalomax beam cannon and the Plasma Particle Cannon the remaining Sinkers fall to the warriors of Zi.  
  
"Thanks for the help"  
  
"It's always a pleasure to aid a friend" Having grow up as a rightful King, and a skillful Zoid pilot, Rudolph Gerhard Zeppelin shook hands with the man that taught him how to pilot a Zoid with his heart.  
  
"And this friend of yours, Rudolph" Feene look at the shape of the young King new Zoid.  
  
"A gift form Dr. D. It's called Reynos, normally a short range air unit, but the doc made a few modifications and now it is at the Storm Sworder's level"   
  
"By the way, Dr. D ask us to give you this. It's the coordinates where the Lightning Saix were sighted by an Imperial Army patrol" As always, Rosso cut the chat and got to the point.  
  
"It is near the northwest desert area of the continent" Even more beautiful than before, Viola described the approximated position of the Lightning Saix on her hand map.  
  
"Irvine? A guy with a really fast and awesome black Zoid?" Showing up after cleaning up, David remember the former mercenary.  
  
"Don't scare me like that… Wait a second, you know him?" Feene was caught off guard by David and almost fell backward.   
  
"He's one of our clients. Last time I saw him said that he was running an errand for a friend. He took a couple of parts for a heavy type Zoid and left"  
  
"Looks like he's fighting against something big. Could it be related to the recent attacks?" Raven picture on his mind a image of the Lightning Saix battling against a full squad of Dark Horns.  
  
"Knowing Irvine, that's a fact" Van   
  
After returning to Joint Base, and after Colonel Schwaltz lecture to Thomas for disobeying the Imperial Army protocols, the group were ready to left. Before their leaving, Prince Rudolph and the Barons of Wings were ready to return to Gairos.  
  
"Good luck Van. God speed you all"  
  
"Same to you, Rudolph"  
  
As the Reynos and the Storm Sworders took off, Raven wanted an explanation about the logo of the Guardian Force now printed on the Geno Breaker's side.  
  
"Protocol. The insignia is for everyone to recognize our Zoids" Feene make the explanation nice and easy.  
  
"That protocol is going to make me a dummy for shooting practice"  
  
Meanwhile, Moon Bay finished to arrange things with David Cloud and his Junkers. Thanks to their knowledge about Zoids tuning, now they're going to work under Dr. D supervision at the Zoid Joint Development Team.   
  
Thomas was the last to join the group. His brother's punishment was putting him under command of Van, something that Thomas really hate since the campaign against Hiltz.  
  
"You're always screwing things, little brother" Ryss didn't waste any minute and was mocking poor Thomas.  
  
"Don't you dare to call me that again!" As always, when comes to talk to other people, Thomas was out of it.  
  
"What is this 'Little brother' thing of you?" Feene was still confused with this attitude of Ryss upon the younger of the Schwaltz brothers.  
  
"I'll tell you all when we set off"   
  
"In that case, let's get going. We have to find Irvine once and for all" Van finishing pin pointing the exact coordinates that Rudolph gave him on the Blade Liger's nav-com.  
  
Everybody climbed into their Zoids, and set off to the northwest dessert, their final destination on their quest for Irvine. 


End file.
